She's Gone
by Brighteyes2001334
Summary: A 12 year old girl is kidnapped from school by someone she knows


**Part 1**

**It was a regular day in New York and all the kids at Roosevelt Middle School were getting ready to go outside.**

**''Where is Marty?'' Anna asked.**

**''I don't know, she was suppose to come from the bathroom a long time ago.'' Betty said.**

**''Maybe we should go check on her.'' Anna said.**

**''Okay.'' Betty said.**

**They went to the girl's bathroom and when they got there they saw Marty's backpack on the floor.**

**''Where is she?'' Anna asked.**

**''I don't know, I don't she her in here.'' Betty said.**

**''Do you think she left?'' Anna asked.**

**''There is no way she would leave and not tell us.'' Betty said.**

**Anna looked over at the sink and she saw blood.**

**Betty looked too and said, ''We need to go and tell the principal.''**

**They went out the bathroom and went and told the principal.**

* * *

**Part 2**

**After seeing the blood, the principal called the police.**

**Detectives Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro were called to the scene.**

**''What do we got?'' Nick asked.**

**''12 year old Marty Barns is missing.'' a police officer said.**

**''How do you know she's missing?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Her friends said she went to the bathroom and never came out so when they went to go check on her they saw her backpack on the floor and there was blood on the sink.'' the officer said.**

**''Did anyone see her leave?'' Nick asked.**

**''We asked everyone but they said they didn't see Marty leave with anyone.'' the officer said.**

**The detectives went to talk to Marty's friends.**

**''Hi we're detectives Olivia Benson and Nick Amaro, can we ask you some questions?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Sure.'' Anna said.**

**''Did Marty ever say something was bothering her?'' Nick asked.**

**''Well one time she said that someone was sending her gifts and she thought it was strange.'' Betty said.**

**''How?'' Nick asked.**

**''Because it would be a card with the gifts saying that he has seen her and he would like to do things to her... bad things.'' Anna said.**

**''What kind of bad things?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Things like strangle her, cut her, and rape her.'' Betty said.**

**''Did she know who it was?'' Nick asked.**

**''No but he sent her pictures of her when she would go somewhere.'' Anna said.**

**''What did Marty do?'' Olivia asked.**

**''She threw out the gifts when she found out that the secret admirer was a stalker, she told her parents but the only thing they did was tell her it would all be over and she believed them.''' Betty said.**

**''Why do you think she shouldn't believe them?'' Nick asked.**

**''Because her parents don't think about her much because they are always busy with work and they didn't care what happened to Marty the last time.'' Anna said.**

**''What do you mean?'' Olivia asked.**

**''She was raped one time and she couldn't tell her parents because they wouldn't listen and they didn't care, she had to tell her grandparents about it because they listen to her like real parents are suppose to.'' Betty said.**

**''Who was the man who raped her?'' Nick asked.**

**''It was her dance instructor, she went to class the day before and he took her into a closet and raped her.'' Anna said.**

**''What's his name?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Walter Jones.'' Betty said.**

**''Where is he now?'' Nick asked.**

**''He was supposed to go to jail but he didn't because a juror thought he was not guilty but we knew he was.'' Anna said.**

**''Do you where he is?'' Olivia asked.**

**''No but you can ask some of the kids at his dance studio, they know everything.'' Betty said.**

**''Okay thank you for everything and we promise we will find Marty.'' Nick said.**

* * *

**Part 3**

**The detectives went to the dance studio to talk to the kids.**

**When they got there, a teenage boy came up to them and asked, ''Can I help you?''**

**''Yes, we're detectives with the NYPD and we need to ask you some questions about Walter Jones.'' Olivia said.**

**''Well my name is Noah, what do you want to ask about him?'' Noah asked.**

**''Where does he live?'' Nick asked.**

**''I don't know but you need to find him quickly.'' Noah said.**

**''Why?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Because I heard he is raping little kids that reminds him of Marty.'' Noah said.**

**''How did you know he raped Marty?'' Nick asked.**

**''Because it was on the news.'' Noah said.**

**''So you don't know where he could be?'' Olivia asked.**

**''He could be Happy Burger because he works there. Why are trying to find him?'' Noah asked.**

**''Because Marty is missing and we think he might have taken her.'' Nick asked.**

**''Oh okay, well I hope you find Marty.'' Noah said.**

**They went to Happy Burger and when they got there Olivia asked the manager, ''Where is Walter Jones?''**

**''He's over at table 3 serving food.'' the manager said.**

**They went over to him and Nick asked, ''Can we talk to you Walter?''**

**''I'm busy right now.'' Walter said.**

**Olivia held her badge in front of his face and said, ''We need to talk to you now.''**

**He stopped and asked, ''What do you want?''**

**''Do you remember Marty Barns?'' Nick asked.**

**''I saw the news and I know she's missing but I didn't take her.'' Walter said.**

**''Where were you today when she went missing?'' Olivia asked.**

**''I was here and if you don't believe me you can ask the manager.'' Walter said.**

**''Okay and we have one more question.'' Nick said.**

**''What is it?'' Walter asked.**

**''Have you been raping other kids?'' Olivia asked.**

**''No.'' Walter said.**

**Just then Noah came in and walked up to the detectives.**

**''What are you doing here Noah?'' Nick asked.**

**''I knew Walter would deny raping other kids so I came here to tell you that he raped me a week ago.'' Noah said.**

**''That's not true, he's lying.'' Walter said.**

**''No I'm not, you know you raped me.'' Noah said.**

**''Everyone just calm down, we can take both of you to our precinct and ask both of you what happened.'' Olivia said.**

* * *

**Part 4**

**When they got to the precinct, Noah and Walter were put in separate rooms.**

**Olivia went to question Walter and Nick went to question Noah.**

**When Nick got in the room with Noah, Noah said, ''Walter did rape me he is a liar.''**

**''I believe you but tell me what happened.'' Nick said.**

**''I stayed at the dance studio late to practice some moves and then Walter came in, I asked him what he wanted and he said he just wanted to see me dancing but I said no because I had to get home and then he asked me to stay and talk to him.'' Noah said.**

**''What happened next?'' Nick asked.**

**''I said no and I was going to walk out the door but he pulled out a gun and said that if I didn't do what he said he would kill me.'' Noah said.**

**He began to cry and Nick said, ''Tell me what he did.''**

**''He took me in a closet and pulled my pants down and then he pulled his down, Walter put himself inside me and then he made me say it felt good but it really hurt... he even made a video of me and took pictures of what he was doing.'' Noah said.**

**''What did he do when he stopped?'' Nick asked.**

**''He grabbed me down there and said if I told anyone he would come to my house and shoot me.'' Noah said.**

**''Did you tell?'' Nick asked.**

**''No, I was scared of what he would do but when you told me he might have taken Marty, I had to do something.'' Noah said.**

**''Do you know if he took Marty?'' Nick asked.**

**''Maybe.'' Noah said.**

**''Why do you say that?'' Nick asked.**

**''Because I saw him hanging around Marty's school yesterday.'' Noah said.**

**''What was he doing?'' Nick asked.**

**''I don't know but Marty was outside and I think he was watching her.'' Noah said.**

**''I need to ask you something else.'' Nick said.**

**''What?'' Noah asked.**

**''Marty's friends said that someone was stalking her and I was wondering if you had any idea who it would be.'' Nick said.**

**''I have no idea, she didn't even tell me and we're real close.'' Noah said.**

**''How close were you two?'' Nick asked.**

**''So close we did everything together. I know she's twelve and I'm fourteen but we liked many things like dancing.'' Noah said.**

**''Okay thank you Noah.'' Nick said.**

* * *

**Part 5**

**Nick went in the room Olivia and Walter were in and he said to Olivia, ''Ask him why he was at Marty's school and if he was her stalker.''**

**''Okay.'' Olivia said.**

**Nick left and Walter asked, ''Can I leave now?''**

**''No, I need you to tell me why you raped Noah.'' Olivia said.**

**''I didn't rape him, he's lying to you.'' Walter said.**

**''Well Noah gave a good description about what you did to him and how you threatened him.'' Olivia said**

**Olivia got out a tape recorder and she pressed played.**

_**''I stayed at the dance studio late to practice some moves and Walter came in, I asked him what he wanted and he said he just wanted to see me dancing but I said no because I had to get home and then he asked me to stay and talk to him.'' **_

_**''What happened next?''**_

_**''I said no and I was going to walk out the door but he pulled out a gun and said that if I didn't do what he said he would kill me.''**_

_**He began to cry and Nick said, ''Tell what he did.''**_

_**''He took me in a closet and pulled my pants down and then he pulled his down, Walter put himself inside me and then he made me say it felt good but it really hurt... he even made a video of me and took pictures of what he was doing.''**_

_**''What did he do when he stopped?''**_

_**''He grabbed me down there and said if I told anyone he would come to my house and shoot me.''**_

**Olivia stopped the tape recorder and said, ''Tell me the truth.''**

**Walter didn't say anything and then Olivia said. ''If you tell the truth, you may not get the death sentence.''**

**''Fine. I raped him.'' Walter said.**

**''Why?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Because when he was one of my students I was interested in and I couldn't help but touch him.'' Walter said.**

**''How many kids have you raped?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Thirteen.'' Walter said.**

**''Give me their names.'' Olivia demanded.**

**''Marty Barns, Noah Baker, Vince Walker, Lily Shipp, Cora Seals, Mike Simmons, Caroline King, Natasha Butler, Ryan Berns, Lois Phillips, Joey Braxton, John Blake, Seth Brown.'' Walter said.**

**''I have another thing to ask you.'' Olivia said.**

**''What is it?'' Walter asked. **

**''Why were you at Marty's school?'' Olivia asked.**

**''What are you talking about?'' Walter asked.**

**''Noah told my partner that he saw you at Marty's school.'' Olivia said.**

**''I admit I was at her school but I can explain.'' Walter said.**

**''How?'' Olivia asked.**

**''I was there because I missed her and I wanted to see how she was doing.'' Walter said.**

**''One more thing, Marty had a stalker and I want to know if it was you.'' Olivia said.**

**''It wasn't me, I would be at work all day.'' Walter said.**

* * *

**Part 6**

**After both of them stopped talking to Noah and Walter, Olivia and Nick went into the main office.**

**''What did Walter say?'' Nick asked.**

**''He admitted that he was at Marty's school and he raped Noah, he also said he wasn't Marty's stalker.'' Olivia said.**

**''Anything else?'' Nick asked.**

**''Yeah he said he raped eleven other kids other than Marty and Noah.'' Olivia said.**

**''While you were talking to Walter I called Marty's parents and they agreed we can come talk to them.'' Nick said.**

**''Okay let's go.'' Olivia said.**

**When they got there a woman answered the door.**

**''Are you Regina Barns?'' Nick asked.**

**''Yes and are you the detectives that are looking for my daughter?'' Regina asked.**

**''Yeah. We just need to ask you a couple of questions.'' Olivia said.**

**''Okay come in.'' Regina said.**

**They walked in and Nick asked, ''Where is your husband?''**

**''We divorced a year ago.'' Regina said.**

**''Is there any chance he took Marty?'' Olivia asked.**

**''What do you mean?'' Regina asked.**

**''When Marty disappeared was he in town?'' Nick asked.**

**''Yeah he still lives here in New York.'' Regina said.**

**''Do you think he took her?'' Olivia asked.**

**''I don't know, when we divorced he said he would do anything to get her back.'' Regina said.**

**''Has Marty had any contact with her father?'' Nick asked.**

**''No but I think she did because I saw her on her computer the other day and she got off as soon as I walked in the door.'' Regina said.**

**''Did you see what she was on?'' Olivia asked.**

**''No but I think you can still see what she was on because she doesn't clear her history sometimes.'' Regina said.**

**''Okay, where is her room?'' Nick asked.**

**''Upstairs on the right side.'' Regina said.**

**''Okay.'' Olivia said.**

**They went to her room and as soon as they got there they started to look around.**

**Nick checked her history and it showed that Marty was chatting someone and he then realized it was her father.**

**They went back downstairs and Olivia asked, ''Where can we find your husband?''**

**''Devin lives a block over.'' Regina said.**

**They went to where Devin lived and when they got there he answered the door.**

**''You must be the police.'' Devin said.**

**''How did you know?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Because when my daughter disappeared I knew my wife would tell you that I probably took her or you thought I took her because you always suspect the father.'' Devin said.**

**''Can we come in and talk about it?'' Nick asked.**

**''Sure.'' Devin said.**

**They walked in and Olivia asked, ''Where were you when Marty went missing?''**

**''I was away at Brazil, I had a business meeting to attend and I just got back today.'' Devin said.**

**''Your wife told us you were chatting with Marty secretly and we wanna know if that was truth.'' Nick said.**

**''I was chatting with Marty because I wanted to see how she was doing and I couldn't talk to her face to face.'' Devin said.**

**''Why?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Regina won't let me come and see her and sometimes Marty has to sneak out so we can see each other but I didn't take my daughter.'' Devin said.**

**''Do you know anyone who might take her?'' Nick asked.**

**''I think it was that Noah boy, he wanted to date Marty but she didn't want to date him because she just wanted to be friends and he got mad at her.'' Devin said.**

**''What did he do after that?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Nothing, he just stayed friends with Marty.'' Devin said.**

**Nick was thinking about something and asked, ''Marty had a stalker, do you think it could have been Noah?''**

**''Maybe.'' Devin said.**

**''Okay thank you for your time.'' Olivia said.**

* * *

**Part 7**

**They left Noah at the precinct and they went to question him again.**

**''Did you find Marty?' Noah asked.**

**''No but we wanted to know if you would tell us where you're hiding her.'' Nick said.**

**''I don't have her.'' Noah said.**

**''Marty's dad told us you wanted to date her but she said no and you got mad at her and you started to stalk her like send her gifts and notes saying you wanted to cut her, strangle her, and rape her.'' Olivia said.**

**''I didn't stalk her, it was someone else.'' Noah said.**

**''Noah, just tell us the truth, please.'' Nick said.**

**Noah just looked at them and said, ''I did it.''**

**''Why?'' Olivia asked**

**''I really liked her even though I was two years older than her but she didn't like me in the way. We went to the same school and I saw her go into the bathroom and I followed her, I banged her head on the sink and I snuck her out of there.'' Noah said.**

**''Where is she?'' Nick asked.**

**''She's at the old meat factory, I put her in a small closet with no air and I don't know if she's dead.'' Noah said.**

**They went to go get Marty and when they opened the small closet they saw her.**

**''Does she have a pulse?'' Olivia asked.**

**''Yeah.'' Nick said.**

**They took her to the hospital and she lived**

**As for Noah, he was put in jail for kidnapping and rape and stalking.**


End file.
